The applicant markets such a strip light system under the name “Slotlight Infinity”. In this strip light system the carrier rail is formed by a profile element having a cross section that is substantially U-shaped. This carrier rail is aligned in such a way in order to operate that the two U legs point downwards. Inside the channel formed in this way, bar-shaped luminaires can be inserted from below. In this case the light is emitted downwards.
It has been found that it is not easily possible to achieve a higher class of protection with this strip light system. Although the underside can be readily sealed by means of a cover, through which the light is emitted, the top side of the carrier rail has some openings that are used to hold certain other components of the strip light system, as well as the pass-through of supply lines. Although those openings, which are not needed, can be basically closed by grommets, plugs or the like, such an approach is not practical.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved strip light system. In particular, the strip light system should be easy to retrofit in such a way that it satisfies a higher class of protection.
This object is achieved, according to the invention, with the subject matter mentioned in the independent claim. Particular embodiments of the invention are disclosed in the dependent claims.